A Christmas Song From The Heart
by JonasGeek
Summary: Kurt and his daughter, Olivia, are moving from New York back to his small hometown of Lima, Ohio with his parents. Having a hard time adjusting to the move, Olivia seeks the help from her music teacher, Mr. Blaine Anderson, to write a song for the Christmas talent show.


Hello all! This is going up about four days later than I wanted it too, but never the less, here I am!

It has been a crazy year. I have been writing off and on again, but mostly for myself this year. I do want to still write a sequel for my Firefly fanfic, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. My family got a puppy in the middle of the summer, and he has been quite the handful so much of my time has gone to him which is why this is later.

Anyways, you are here for a story. I had an idea in my head for my Christmas fic this year and started to write it. I didn't like it that much. Usually I get ideas and it just pours out, this one was giving me a hard time. My mom and I like to watch Hallmark Christmas movies during the holiday season, and I took the idea I already had and tweaked it. It is based off the movie called A Christmas Melody, it does have a few cringy moments but I loved the little girl in it.

And so may I present to you A Christmas Song From the Heart!

This is the song at the end of movie is on my Tumblr: toloveandtomadness, watch it for full affect.

* * *

Kurt Hummel carried his box of personal things out of the shop he once owned. He took one look at the building, with a sheet covering the sign. He let out a sigh as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Spare some change sir."

Kurt looked down to see an older gentleman in a large coat with a long white beard, and he had a small twinkle in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't have any change on me."

"That's alright," the man said.

Taking a look in his box, Kurt saw the framed $5 bill sitting on top. He took it out and handed it to the man, "This was from my first sale, maybe it will bring you more luck than it did for me."

The man smiled as he took it, "Bless you."

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas," Kurt smiled at him as he walked away.

"Merry Christmas," the man said smiling at the gift.

* * *

Kurt opened another box and started to pack more things inside. He wrapped a vase with paper and set it gently in the box. He let out a sigh.

"You know you don't have to go," Rachel said lying on the couch.

"Rach, we have discussed this," Kurt looked at his friend, "The business just hasn't done well and I'm pouring more money into it then I have."

Rachel sat up, "It just doesn't seem very fair. This was your dream."

"Sometimes dreams don't work out," Kurt gave a shrug.

"You were meant to design clothes though," Rachel said to him, "Remember when we were younger and you would spend hours in your room just designing. I would have to remind you to eat."

"Yes," Kurt nodded his head, "And like I said, sometimes dreams need a bit of tweaking."

Olivia walked into the room with her notebook in her arms, "Daddy, why do we have to move again?"

Kurt took her hand, "Liv, you know we're moving because my clothing store just wasn't taking off. I know you are a bit unsure of it all, but think about all the new friends you will make and we moving in with Grandma and Grandpa. They miss you."

"I guess," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and she set her notebook down.

"Right Rachel?" Kurt said glancing at his friend.

Rachel gave a nod, "Oh yeah, Lima, Ohio is probably the best place ever."

Kurt gave her a look.

"I mean, I am sure you will have a nice time living in Lima. Kurt and I did," Rachel said to her. "A new school is a new start right?"

"I guess," Olivia said again.

"I think what Rachel is trying to say is that, maybe if you give it a chance you will enjoy yourself," Kurt said setting a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded her head and gave him a smile, "I guess you're right."

"That's my girl," Kurt smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

That night Kurt checked on Olivia before heading off to bed. "Hey, it's lights out." He saw her writing in her notebook, "What are working on?"

"I am just making sure I have all my friend's email addresses, then it won't seem like I really moved," Olivia said to her dad.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Hey, I know what are you going to ask for Christmas this year from Santa," he said as he sat beside her on the bed

Olivia made a face at her father.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in Christmas wishes anymore," Kurt said with a small pout.

"This is one wish I don't think he can grant," Olivia said setting her pencil down.

Kurt smiled, "Anything is possible if you believe."

"We'll see," Olivia said with a shrug.

"Oh okay," Kurt said nodding his head, "You know, I think we will have a great time. New York is so busy and loud, you may find that you like the quiet streets of Lima. Plus, I know Grandma and Grandpa are so excited to see you in real life and not just in pictures."

"Grandpa does always tease me about how flat I am," Olivia said with a giggle.

"See, I bet you will love living in Lima in no time," Kurt said to her.

"Maybe," Olivia said with a yawn.

"Now it's time to get some sleep," he took her notebook and set it down on the nightstand. "Goodnight Liv," he kissed the top of her head.

"Night Daddy," Olivia said as she was tucked in.

Kurt turned off the lamp next to her bed and shut the door behind. He let out a sigh as he went to finish packing up what was left.

Olivia picked her head up, turned the lamp back on, and picked up her notebook. She started to write her letter to Santa.

Dear Santa,  
I know this letter is late with Christmas so near.  
But I wasn't sure if even you could make my wish come true this year.  
Because it isn't a present you wrap up with a bow,  
It's something more meaningful than you'll ever know.  
This year Santa I just want a way for you  
To get Dad a way back to our New York City view.  
I don't want any gifts I just want to go home.  
Dad says I'll be really happy there, but I feel so alone.  
Love, Olivia

She set her notebook down and looked out the window.

Kurt picked up some bubble wrap off the ground and glanced out the window. "You can never be too old to make Christmas wishes." He let out sigh, "Then I wish that Olivia has the best, most wonderful Christmas ever." He watched as a shooting star flew past his window.

* * *

Kurt drove along the roads he once knew to well. He could remember every corner him and his friends used to play at. Glancing in the back seat, he smiled at his sleeping daughter who was clutching her writing notebook in her hands.

When Kurt pulled into the driveway, he saw the curtains in the window move and he smiled to himself. He put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt.

The door opened and Kurt's father was smiling down at him, "Son."

"Dad," Kurt said climbing out of the car. He was pulled into a long hug. "We were just talking on the phone."

"I haven't hugged my son in almost three years," Burt said hugging Kurt tighter, "Let me have this."

Kurt gave a laugh, "Okay, I guess I can."

When Burt let go he took a step back to look at his son again, "You have no idea how happy Carole and I are to have you two here."

"Wish it wasn't because of what happened," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Never the less," Burt smiled, "I can't wait to spend time with my son and grandkid."

Kurt nodded his head, "I know Olivia will appreciate it after awhile. She wasn't too thrilled when I told her we were moving."

"Well I remember a certain son who couldn't wait to get out of this small town and get to the big city," Burt said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I should get her to bed," Kurt said pointing to the back seat.

Kurt opened the back seat door and took out his sleeping daughter. She barely woke as he picked her up. Burt took their suitcases out from the trunk.

They walked in the house and Carole had the door open for them. Kurt gave her a silent hello as he walked into the house.

Kurt walked up the stairs and into his old bedroom. He laid Olivia on the bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Liv," Kurt said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are we in Lima?" Olivia asked sleepily.

"We are," Kurt nodded his head, "You can see Grandma and Grandpa in the morning."

Olivia gave a sigh and closed her eyes, "Okay, night night Daddy."

Kurt kissed the top of her head and closed the door as he left. Leaning on the wall for a moment, Kurt stood back up and walked down the stairs.

"Is she all tucked in?" Carole asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Burt smiled, "It's good to see you here."

"I know," Kurt said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm exhausted."

"How about you head up to bed," Carole said to him, "Your face has tired dad written all over it."

"Sure," Kurt said and he said goodnight to his parents. He went back up the stairs to the other bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

In the morning, Kurt was woken by someone jumping on him.

"Grandma made pancakes!"

Kurt opened his eyes to see his daughter sitting on his bed, "Did she?"

"Yeah, come on Daddy," Olivia said grabbing his arm that was uncovered, "They said we can't eat until after you are awake."

"Oh well in that case, I am going to go back to sleep," Kurt said as he pretended to go back to sleep shutting his eyes.

"I'm nine Daddy," Olivia said, "Get up, so we can eat."

Kurt sat up and pushed the blankets off, "My little girl is getting too smart for her own good." He stood up and heard his back crack.

"And my daddy is getting old," Olivia said as she left the room.

Kurt gave her a look, "I am not." He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen following behind Olivia. "Morning," he said as he walked straight to the coffee pot.

"Good morning," Carole said as she moved around him, "Still addicted to the caffeine I see."

"Always," Kurt said as he smelled his coffee before taking a drink from it.

Carole turned to her granddaughter, "Are you excited to start your first day of school on Monday?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

Burt walked in the room, "Did you know you will be going to the same school your dad went too? And even some of the same teachers are there."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Goodness, don't tell me Mrs. Randall, the music teacher is still there?"

"No, she retired a few years ago," Carole shook her head, "An adorable Mr. Anderson teaches music now. He puts on shows with the kids often. I think he actually has one coming up for the holiday season."

"Hear that Liv," Kurt smiled at his daughter, "Liv loves to sing."

"That right?" Burt said to her, "Your dad would sing all the time when he was younger too."

Kurt walked behind Olivia and put a hand on her shoulder, "Liv likes to write poetry too."

"I made it into our school's show last year," Olivia said taking a bite out of her pancake.

"And maybe this year you will get into your new school's show," Kurt said to her. He kissed the top of her head. He knew she wasn't thrilled about moving still, but hoped she would eventually be okay with it.

Burt could see the worry in his son's eyes. "I know how about we take a walk through town today. Your dad could show you all the good spots."

Carole touched Olivia's hand, "We could go shopping for some new clothes for school?"

"Thank you, that's okay," Olivia said as she took another bite, "I want to stay here. May I be excused?"

"Course you can sweetheart," Kurt said to her.

Olivia stood up and pushed her chair in. She put her dishes in the sink and ran up the stairs.

Kurt rubbed his fingers on his mug, "I am trying to give her time to adjust."

"I know," Carole said patting Kurt's arm, "We can try again tomorrow."

"Or the next day," Burt said to him, "The only thing you can do is keep trying."

"Yeah," Kurt gave a nod.

Olivia gave her father a look, "Dad."

"Right I forgot I'm getting to old to be the cool dad," Kurt smiled at his daughter, "How is the writing going?"

"Good," Olivia said as she sipped her hot cocoa.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, "Are you ready to start school on Monday?"

"Sure," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Trust me, you will feel better when you start," Kurt said to her, "And don't worry, I know you will make lots of friends."

Later on, Kurt and Olivia were at home. Burt and Carole were out of the house for a bit, grocery shopping and buying some more presents. "Are we going to have a tree here?" Olivia asked her father.

"Course," Kurt nodded his head. He was sitting at the kitchen table and she was lounging on the couch.

"Good, I have a letter I want to mail to Santa," Olivia said to him.

Kurt smiled, "Oh, what are you asking for?"

Olivia turned to look at Kurt, "I can't tell you."

"Right, sorry," Kurt said letting out a laugh, "And we will get a tree soon. A real tree, it's your first Christmas in Ohio, so I thought we would go all out."

"Really, a real tree?" Olivia said excitedly. She then settled down and sat back down on the couch, "I mean that's cool Dad."

Kurt smiled to himself and shook his head. He knew it would be difficult moving at the holidays, but so far Olivia seemed to be taking it all alright.

Burt and Carole walked in carrying bags. "Hi kids," Burt said to them.

Kurt stood up and started to help putting the groceries away. "I was going to head out with Olivia on Monday and start looking for a job."

"Kurt," Carole touched his shoulder, "Didn't your father already ask you?"

"Ask me what?" Kurt asked confused.

"I was going to offer you a spot at the garage," Burt said to him, "I haven't been working on the cars as much as I used too. I could really use the help, especially this time of year."

Kurt smiled, "Really?"

"It's yours if you want it," Burt said to him.

"Okay, but as long as I get paid more than when I was in high school," Kurt teased his father.

Burt let out a laugh, "Are you sure you don't want to get paid with scarves anymore?"

Carole shook her head with a smile, "Well it is chilly tonight, Olivia do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please," Olivia said getting up off the couch, "I'll help."

"Great," Carole said to her.

Monday morning, Kurt was holding Olivia's hand as they walked down the street. "Ready for school?"

"I guess," Olivia shrugged her shoulders making her scarf slide off.

Kurt fixed her scarf, "Did you bring your letter to Santa?"

"I did," Olivia said pulling it out of her pocket.

Pointing to the mailbox, "If you want to mail it, now is your chance," Kurt said to her, "You want me to help you?"

"No," Olivia shook her head as she walked over and pushed her letter into the slot. "There we go," she said as she returned to her father's side.

"Want to tell me what you asked for now?" Kurt asked her.

Olivia glanced up at her father, "Nope."

"Okay," Kurt said as he reached down taking her hand again, "We need to get to school before you are late."

"And you, Grandpa was nice to give you a job at the garage," Olivia said as they crossed the street.

"It was," Kurt nodded his head.

"It isn't like your last job though," Olivia said as she squinted her eyes to look down the street, "You like fashion a lot Daddy."

Kurt pulled Olivia off the path and kneeled down, "I do like fashion like honey, but you know I can't do that here right now."

"I know," Olivia said looking down at the ground.

"I do also remember liking working at Hummel's Tire and Lube, I will have to bring you sometime," Kurt smiled at her.

Olivia smiled, "I can visit the garage?"

"Course you can," Kurt said, "But we need to get you to school now."

"Okay," Olivia said as she adjusted her scarf.

They walked the rest of the way to the school and walked inside. Since school was already starting, they walked into the office.

Kurt smiled at the secretary, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I called about my daughter Olivia earlier this week."

"Oh yes," the secretary nodded her head and she grabbed an envelope. "You have Mrs. Granger as your teacher. She is located in room A4. It is the fourth door on your right down this first hallway."

"Did you want me to go with you?" Kurt asked Olivia.

"No," Olivia shook her head, "I got this."

"Alright," Kurt said as he kissed the top of her head, "Have a good day. I will be right there waiting for you after school."

Olivia gave a nod as she walked out the door and towards her classroom.

Kurt turned to the secretary, "I hate to be that parent, but is Mrs. Granger a good teacher?"

The secretary smiled at him, "Yes, she is one of our best." She handed Kurt the packet, "You will need to fill these out and turn them."

"Yes, of course," Kurt said as he looked at the packet, "I can't believe I'm being this crazy, but could you-"

"If you want, we are having a PTA meeting right now in the library," the secretary said.

"PTA meeting?" Kurt asked.

The secretary nodded her head, "Yes, the library is just down the hall on your left."

Kurt looked at the secretary for a moment, "Sure, I could do that before work. Thank you." He walked out the office and started to walk down the hall. He was lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into someone. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry."

"Its fine," the woman said as she adjusted her beret and looked up. "Wow."

"What?" Kurt said as he finally looked at the woman, "Oh, Harmony Pearce."

"Kurt Hummel," Harmony said as she fixed her sweater, "I never thought I would see you in this small town again." She said the last sentence with a bit of resentment in her voice, "Oh and its Harmony Pearce Halter now."

"I...um...my daughter and I moved back here for a new start," Kurt told her.

"You have a daughter?" Harmony asked surprised.

Kurt nodded his head, "She is nine and in third grade, she has an early birthday," he shrugged his shoulders.

Harmony stared at him for a moment, "My daughter is in the third grade too. What a coincidence."

"I guess so," Kurt said as he rocked on his feet.

Harmony gave him a smile, "So is there another Mr. Hummel that came with you?"

"What?" Kurt asked confused, "Oh, no. Single father here."

"Good for you," Harmony said patting him and in doing so she showed off her own wedding ring, "I married Tony, you remember Tony right? He went off and became a dentist."

Kurt gave a nod, "Right Tony, sure. I actually was going to go to the PTA group meeting thingy."

"It isn't a thingy," Harmony said offended, "We are the Hawthorne Elite Parents and pride ourselves in helping this school reach it's full potential."

"Okay," Kurt said trying to keep his smile on his face, "I take it you are on the board?"

"I am the president," Harmony said flashing a bright smile, "I will walk you to the library."

"How kind of you," Kurt said as he started to follow her. He already felt exhausted from talking with her. He wondered how crazy the other parents would be.

"Have a seat any where, all are welcome," Harmony said as she left Kurt walking to the front of the library where the podium was set up.

Kurt took a seat in the back hoping to not bring much attention to himself. He tucked the papers he needed to fill out for the office in his bag. He wondered if Olivia was getting along with her new classmates better than he was with the other parents.

* * *

Olivia walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher.

The teacher smiled warmly at Olivia, "Hello, you must be Olivia Hummel, my new student."

"I am," Olivia said with a nod.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Granger stood up, "Class, I would appreciate if you all sat down. I have someone to introduce to you all." After the class quieted down, Mrs. Granger stood at the front with Olivia, "This is Olivia Hummel, and she is a new student. Where did you move from Olivia?"

"New York," Olivia answered in a quiet voice.

"Wow, that is far away," Mrs. Granger smiled at her, "Everyone why don't we give Olivia a big hello."

The entire class raised their hands and said, "Hello Olivia."

Mrs. Granger pointed a desk, "Why don't you go sit by Melody." She looked up, "Melody could you raise your hand."

Melody raised her hand and Olivia made her way over to the empty desk beside hers. Olivia sat down and smiled at them.

Melody made a face, "Is that a homemade dress?"

Olivia looked down at her dress, "Yeah, my dad made it for me, he's a designer."

"Your dad makes your clothes, isn't that a little embarrassing?" Melody turned to her friends and giggled.

Lowering her head, Olivia took out a pencil and started to do the assignment on her desk.

* * *

Kurt was sitting through the PTA meeting of Harmony talking mostly about herself.

"And the last thing on our agenda today, is the Snowflake Extravaganza Talent Show," Harmony said, "The students who all tried out were wonderful and the music teacher, Mr. Anderson, has selected all of the acts."

Perking his head up, Kurt knew his daughter loved to sing, he raised his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot, we have a new parent joining us today," Harmony said with an annoyed voice, "Kurt Hummel, the single father who moved back home from New York."

Kurt lowered his hand, "Yes, I suppose that's me. I actually wondered if it would be alright if my daughter tried out."

"I don't think that would be fair. Auditions were last week and they were only last week," Harmony said to him, "I mean if your daughter auditions, then other students would be asking to audition too."

"But I figured since she missed them because we just moved here," Kurt said, but he was interrupted.

Harmony shook her head, "Mr. Anderson carefully selected each performer. And it's all booked. Maybe you can volunteer to hand out fliers." She looked back down at her paper, "On to the costumes, we have Team AAH making them this year. Angela, April, and Holly. We hope to have a dazzling show this year."

When the meeting was over, Kurt wondered if he should go to the source. He went looking for the music class and spotted it quite easily from the decorations outside of it. Inside the classroom were chairs lined up in a circle and at the center was a piano and man sitting on the piano bench. There was a Christmas tree in one corner and colorful informational posters that seemed to be created by students hung up all over the room.

Kurt knocked on the door frame, "Hello, I am looking for the music teacher, Mr. Anderson?"

The man turned around and stood up, he smiled at Kurt, "That would be me."

Kurt had to freeze for a moment. He saw the man before him had a youthful face, slicked back dark hair, subtle Christmas sweater vest, and an absolutely adorable smile. "Um, you are Mr. Anderson?"

"I am," Mr. Anderson smiled as he held out his hand, "You can call me Blaine."

"Oh yes, Blaine," Kurt shook Mr. Ander-Blaine's hand.

"Was there something I could help you with?" Blaine asked him

Kurt nodded his head trying to remember what he came here for. "The Snowflake Extravaganza," he said a bit too loudly, "Sorry. I meant to say, I just moved back home with my daughter, Olivia. And Olivia loves to sing. I was wondering if it would be alright if she auditioned now, I know the auditions already passed Harmony Pearce Halter told me that. That's her name now right? I would understand, but I thought I would try to-"

"Slow down," Blaine smiled holding up his hands, "What is your name?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Well Kurt, Harmony Pearce Halter isn't the one who decides who is in the show I am," Blaine smiled as he pointed to himself, "And I suppose it isn't fair your daughter...Olivia...," he paused and received a nod from Kurt telling him he listened correctly to his daughter's name, "...didn't get to audition because you didn't live here yet. I think I can make an acceptation."

"Thank you," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand again to shake it, "That is so wonderful of you."

"If we are being honest here," Blaine said to Kurt, "Don't tell Harmony this, but I did approve everyone who auditioned. It's supposed to be a fun show. The auditions are just to see who commits."

Kurt gave a nod, "I know all about that. I have a friend in New York who is in musical theatre."

"You moved here from New York?" Blaine asked him.

"I did, I lived here growing up and decided it was time to move back," Kurt smiled.

"I think you will be happy you did," Blaine said with a smile. "But if you want, how about you bring Olivia here after school to audition and we shall see what we have to work with."

"Thank you," Kurt said and he glanced at the clock, "Oh shoot. I have to get going. My dad is going to kill me for being late on my first day. Thank you Blaine and see you after school." He waved at Blaine as he ran out without saying another word.

Blaine waved goodbye back at Kurt and laughed, "Kurt Hummel, huh."

Kurt rushed over to work and walked into the office where his father was sitting behind the desk. "Sorry, did you get my texts."

"I did," Burt said as he smiled at his son, "Crazy day, huh?"

"You have no idea," Kurt said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Burt let out a laugh, "Ran into Harmony Pearce Halter?"

"I did," Kurt gave a nod, "She apparently married a dentist."

"She did," Burt smiled, "Strange being back and seeing everyone you used to know."

"A little," Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we get you started on your first day," Burt said as he stood up.

* * *

Kurt looked at the clock and realized he needed to get to the school to pick up Olivia from school. He changed out of his coveralls and went back to the school to pick up Olivia.

Waiting near the door like he told Olivia, Kurt looked for his daughter. He smiled when she saw her walking down the hall. "Hey Liv."

"Hi Dad," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Hard day?" Kurt asked her.

"You have no idea," Olivia said, "Can we go home now?"

"Actually I wondered if you wanted to try out for the Snowflake Talent show," Kurt said to her as he pointed to the sign on the wall, "I talked to the music teacher and he said it would be okay for you to audition."

Olivia thought for a moment, "Sing in the talent show?"

"Sure, I know how much you enjoy it," Kurt said to her, "What do you say? You could make a friend or two I bet."

"What if there are other people better than me?" Olivia asked.

Kurt kneeled down, "It isn't about that. It is about doing something you love and showing others you love it too. You know that."

"Okay," Olivia nodded her head, "I want to audition."

"Great, we need to go meet Bl-I mean Mr. Anderson in the music room," Kurt told her, "He said you can audition in there."

Kurt took Olivia to the music room. He thankfully remembered exactly where to go. He knocked on the door frame just as he did this morning.

Blaine looked up from his desk and smiled, "Hello. You must be Olivia," he walked over to them and shook Olivia's hand, "And Kurt."

Kurt nodded towards him. He still had that adorable dazzling smile as he did this morning. "Olivia decided she wants to try out."

"Really?" Blaine asked her.

Olivia nodded her head, "I think I would like too."

Blaine took her shoulders and guided her over to the piano, "Great, what are you going to sing for me then?"

Looking at her father, Olivia didn't know what to sing.

"I need to hear something for you to audition," Blaine told her.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows together trying to think of a song.

"How about a good old fashioned Christmas carol," Blaine said and he started to play the piano. He nodded at Olivia when it was her time to come in.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said quietly.

"That's okay, how about I start and you join in," Blaine smiled at her.

Olivia gave a nod, "Okay."

Blaine sat up straighter and started to play the Christmas carol again. He started to sing, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly," he nodded at Olivia and she joined in with singing, "Fa la la la la la la la!"

Olivia sang along, "'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!" She smiled at Mr. Anderson, "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la" Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!" She missed a few notes in the middle, but finished it off strong.

"That was wonderful," Blaine said to her, "And I think we have another performance for our show."

"Really?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Blaine nodded his head. "If you can come by tomorrow after school for our first day of rehearsals that would be great."

Olivia ran over to Kurt and gave him a hug, "Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Course," Blaine said to her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Thank you."

They left the school and Olivia excitedly burst through the door, "I did it!"

Carole looked at her, "Did what?"

"We have the performer in the Snowflake Show," Kurt smiled at her.

"It's the Snowflake Extravaganza Talent Show," Olivia said to her dad.

"Right that," Kurt said as he gave Carole a look.

"Well isn't that wonderful," Carole said giving Olivia a hug, "We have a star in the house. And how was your first day of school?"

"Okay," Olivia said as she sat down at the table, "I made one friend."

"Well one friend is better than none," Carole smiled at her and tapped her nose, "Now who wants cookies?"

"I do," Olivia said raising her hand.

* * *

The next day after school, Olivia was sitting on a chair on the stage watching the other students do their routines.

Blaine sat behind the piano and instructed the students, "Alright Tony, big finish."

Tony stood on the stage and held a top hat in his hands, "There must have been some magic in that old silky hat they found." He started to place the hat on top of his head, "For when I placed it on my head," he dumped the hat contents of the glitter snow on the floor watching as it all fell out, "It was the greatest snow storm the town had ever seen." Tony smiled brightly on the stage.

Blaine placed a hand over his face for a moment and let out a laugh, "That was great Tony, fantastic even. But maybe pick up the pace a bit, saying your last line as soon as you put the hat on your head. It's the joke, it has to be a bit faster, but other than that it was fantastic."

Tony nodded his head and wheeled his cart off center stage.

Off on stage left, Harmony was standing by her daughter's side. "Remember you're the best."

Melody nodded her head.

"I want you to shine," Harmony said as she touched Melody's sides, "Got it?"

Melody nodded her head again.

"I didn't spend all those money on dance lessons for you to just fade into the scenery," Harmony said to Melody.

Melody smiled brightly at her mother, "I can do this."

"That's my little super star," Harmony said as she gave her daughter a pinch on the cheek, "Now get out there and kill it for Mommy."

Blaine looked down at his piano and shook his head. "Okay who is next?"

Olivia raised her hand quietly.

Melody and her two friends, Tanya and Francine, stood at the center of the stage, "We are ready to go Mr. Anderson."

"Wonderful," Blaine said as he watched them get into formation. "Whenever you are ready." He started to play the intro for Jingle Bells.

Harmony on the side shouted, "5, 6, 7, and 8!"

The girls started their dance routine and singing. "Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh over the fields we go laughing all the way."

Harmony was on the side of the stage doing all the movements she taught the girls.

"Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight," the girls sang as they danced. A few of the moves were off slightly.

"Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!" Each of the girls was trying to out due one another, "Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" They had a big finish and smiled brightly.

Harmony clapped loudly on the side of the stage.

Blaine gave them a nod, "That was very good girls."

After rehearsals, Blaine was cleaning up the stage. He saw Olivia writing in a notebook. "Sorry about today Olivia, we didn't get to your performance. We just ran out of time."

"That's okay," Olivia said shutting her notebook, "I was thinking, maybe instead of a solo you could assign me to a group performance."

"Ahh, I see," Blaine said, "Strength in numbers?"

"Sure," Olivia gave a shrug.

"You know there is a funny thing about stage fright Olivia," Blaine said as he sat down beside her, "It's perfectly normal. And if you weren't so good, I wouldn't put you in that position."

"Are you sure you aren't just being nice?" Olivia asked him.

Blaine gave a laugh, "Some adults do that don't they. I'm telling you the truth, you are a real talent."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson," Olivia said giving him a nod.

"So what are you writing down in your notebook?" Blaine pointed to the book in her lap.

Olivia held the notebook to her chest, "Nothing, just some homework." She smiled and looked at Mr. Anderson, "So didn't used to live here either?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "I moved here about four years ago to teach music."

"Why move here?" Olivia asked him.

Blaine gave her a look, "Well, I wanted to go somewhere new and exciting. Plus they needed a new music teacher, so here I am."

"Really, tell me more," Olivia said leaning on her hands.

"How about another time," Blaine said as he patted her backpack, "I will walk you to the garage and we can meet your Dad there."

* * *

Blaine and Olivia walked through the doors and entered the garage. Olivia ran up to her father, "Hey Liv, how was rehearsal?"

"Mr. Anderson thinks I'm good enough for my own solo, what do you think of that?" Olivia asked her father.

"Well I think Mr. Anderson is pretty great for taking you under his wing," Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine.

Burt walked over, "Hey kiddo, why don't you come on back and I can show you all the license plates I've collected."

"Cool," Olivia said as she followed her Grandfather to the back offices.

"I really don't know how to thank you," Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I just live down the road. Its okay, no big deal."

"I don't just mean for dropping her off, I was half worrying she would come home in tears and blaming me for ruining her life," Kurt said with a sigh, "Which is probably true."

"Hey, you are too hard on yourself," Blaine said to Kurt, "From what I can see, you are a terrific Dad."

Kurt nudged Blaine's arm, "Thank you that means a lot."

Someone yelled out Kurt's name. "Oh, I need to get back."

"Right," Blaine gave a nod, "We have cars that drive themselves, but can't fix themselves."

Kurt gave a laugh, "You are correct, and thanks again."

"No problem, really," Blaine said taking a step back.

"Wait, you were in that show choir," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine more, "You were the ones with the blazers right?"

"Um, yeah," Blaine nodded his head, "I haven't thought about those blazers in years."

"Wow, our show choirs went head to head when we were in high school," Kurt said to him, "What a small world."

"It is a small world," Blaine smiled at him.

Olivia peeked her head out the door of Burt's office and watched them.

Kurt heard his name again, "I have to go, talk to you soon." And he walked off.

Blaine smiled, "Wow, he remembered. There you go." He looked over and saw Olivia behind the desk, "Bye Olivia," he waved as he walked out the door.

* * *

That night, Kurt was picking up things around the house and spotted Olivia's notebook on the couch. He picked it up and opened it, inside it read I miss my friends with a tear shape next to it.

Kurt let out a sigh as he closed the book and tried to think of something he could do to make Olivia's Christmas more magical.

That weekend, Kurt took Olivia to a Christmas tree lot. They walked through the aisles of trees.

"What are we doing here?" Olivia asked her father.

"Picking out our own Christmas tree," Kurt told her. "I know you are having a hard time lately with missing your friends from New York and Mr. Anderson mentioned you haven't picked a song for the talent show. And I used to do this when I was your age with my dad all the time. He said we can pick one out and bring it back home this year."

"I can pick out the tree?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Kurt smiled, "Yep, anyone you want."

"Great, I want a big one. A big one where we need a ladder to put the star on top," Olivia said as she went searching through the rows.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked her.

"No, it's too skinny," Olivia said tapping her chin as she examined the trees. "How about this one?" She turned her head, "Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine walked up, "Hey Olivia, looks like we had the same weekend plans, huh? Did you pick a tree?"

Olivia nodded her head and pointed to the tree.

Blaine took a step back, "Wow that is a nice tree. It's a Scotch pine, and do you know what is special about the Scotch pine?"

"What?" Olivia asked him.

Kurt watched as the two talked, he could tell how fond his daughter was of her teacher.

"A Scotch pine is native to Ohio, so it's kind of perfect you are going to have one for your first Ohio Christmas," Blaine told her, "Seems fitting right?"

"Yep, then this is the one I want," Olivia said as she rocked on her feet.

"Perfect," Kurt said looking up at the tree, "Now we just need to figure out how to get the tree to our house."

"I don't mind helping, just load it in my truck and I will take it over," Blaine told him.

"Oh no, my dad can come get it after hours later," Kurt said, "You've been way too kind already."

"It's no trouble at all," Blaine said to him, "And I can't do it free. I think I need a small delivery fee of having Olivia pick out a tree for me as well. Take a look around the lot and pick the perfect one for me."

Olivia smiled, "Okay." And she took off looking for the perfect tree for Mr. Anderson.

"Your reputation is quite reputable," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Really?"

"My mom, Carole, she told me how sweet you are and kind," Kurt said wrapping his arms around himself to protect himself from the cold, "And she was right."

"Oh, I guess it's just how I am," Blaine said blushing.

"I found it!" Olivia shouted.

"That it?" Blaine asked as he walked over.

* * *

"How does that look?" Blaine asked Kurt as he adjusted the tree on the stand.

"It looks good," Kurt said, "Maybe just a little to the left."

"Okay," Blaine said as he moved the tree, "That better."

"Yes, perfect," Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked over to stand by Kurt, "That was a nice tree Olivia picked out."

Then suddenly the tree started to fall, Kurt and Blaine both ran over to hold it up. They looked at one another in the eyes.

"That was a close one," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Daddy, I found the lights, but not the ornaments," Olivia said.

Kurt and Blaine let go of the tree and Kurt turned to his daughter, "Oh, well maybe after dinner I will help you find the ornaments," he took the box from Olivia, "I must have packed them separately and Dad hides them in the attic."

"Okay," Olivia said and she turned to Blaine, "How about Mr. Anderson stays for dinner."

"Oh um," Blaine looked at Kurt.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kurt said to Olivia, "Do you want to stay? I mean, my parents will be home soon, but like I mentioned Carole talks very highly of you."

"Actually sure," Blaine said with a smile, "I would love too."

"Great," Kurt smiled at him.

Olivia looked between the two of them. And she thought she saw something between the two of them.

* * *

Burt let out a laugh, "I had to rescue this one his first winter here."

Blaine gave a nod, "That is true."

"You got stuck in the snow?" Olivia asked with wide eyes.

"I did," Blaine told her, "And your grandpa came my rescue. That is when I first met your grandpa and grandma, and they have taken care of me ever since."

"Daddy, can I be excuse now?" Olivia asked.

Kurt gave her a nod, "Sure Liv, don't make a mess."

"I won't," Olivia said running out of the dining room.

Carole looked at Blaine and Kurt who were giving each other side glances. "How about Burt and I will take care of the dishes since Kurt cooked, come on honey."

Burt stood up and took the dishes from the table, "Be right back." And they walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook like that," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a shrug, "It was all a part of growing up with just me and dad for awhile."

"Well I guess in the end it worked out," Blaine said, "Him and Carole seem very happy together."

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, but I think someone isn't a fan of my cooking," he glanced at Olivia's plate.

"She is just excited about Christmas and looking for the ornaments," Blaine told him, "It was delicious."

"You are really beginning to understand Olivia quite well," Kurt said to him.

"From what I can see, she is settling quite nicely," Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, "You think so?"

"I do," Blaine nodded again.

"I'm just worried she is putting on a happy face for me," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine sat up, "Um, do you mind if I ask, what happened to Liv's dad?"

Kurt froze for a moment, "He left when Liv was only two years old. He decided the family life wasn't what he wanted. But in the end it was okay, I got Liv out of our relationship and she is the greatest gift I have ever gotten."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Blaine said.

"No, it's okay," Kurt said to Blaine, "To be honest it's part of the reason I moved back here. I feel she should have more family than just me. You know? But I feel her head and her heart are still back in New York." He reached for her notebook on the table, "I was looking at her journal and she is talking about how much she misses her friends," he handed it to Blaine.

"But that makes sense," Blaine said taking the journal and looking at a page reading it, "Who wouldn't miss their old home?"

"That's the thing, I'm trying hard to make this home," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "And she will get there, did you think it was easy for me to move here? It really wasn't, I had to change my views on a few things. But she will get there. And why didn't you tell me she could write like this, you said she writes well, but these poems are amazing."

"I know, I think she is gifted," Kurt said, "Her favorite subjects are music and writing."

Looking up at Kurt, "I know," Blaine said, "Do you think Olivia would be interested in combining the two?"

"Do you mean like writing a song?" Kurt asked him. "I mean, I know she is bright, but she is nine years old."

"Yeah, I will come up with the music, but she can come up with the lyrics," Blaine suggested.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Are you sure, you know my daughter is a bit of a perfectionist."

"I suppose I'll find out," Blaine said giving a nod, "I think she could do great things. I know we have something here."

"That's incredible," Kurt said with a smile, "Thank you."

* * *

Kurt was working on a car in the garage when he his dad walked over, "Olivia this morning was so busy writing in her notebook she didn't even say good morning this morning."

"Yeah, she is really excited that Blaine is letting her write her own song to sing in the talent show," Kurt said to him, "Can you hand me a wrench?"

Burt handed his son the wrench, "Well that is quite nice of him."

"He is," Kurt nodded, "He has been incredible to Olivia since we got her. Blaine has really helped her come out of her shell and turn her whole attitude around about living here."

"Just Olivia?" Burt asked him.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked his father.

"Maybe she isn't the only one," Burt smiled as he walked off.

Kurt looked at his father confused, "What does-what?" And then smiled to himself as he went back to fix the car.

* * *

Kurt walked into the rehearsal and saw what the children were wearing. He bit his bottom lip as he saw the fabrics hanging off the children in strange places.

"I measured once and cut twice," one of the members of Team AAH said, "Maybe she will grow into it."

Harmony was standing with her daughter, "In two weeks?"

"Mommy, these look like rags," Melody said to her mother.

"We will just have it tailored," Harmony said to her daughter.

Another member of Team AAH spoke up, "I guess Team AAH really blew it this year."

Kurt leaned on the piano to talk to Blaine, "I would offer to help, but I don't think Harmony would like that."

Blaine gave him a shrug.

The principal, Mrs. Webber, then walked in, "Is there a problem Mrs. Pearce Halter?"

"No," Harmony said looking around, "Um, we just had a bit of a set back is all."

"Need I remind you that the ticket sales from this show go towards the music program and if we don't sell enough tickets we won't have a music program," Principal Webber told her.

"I know," Harmony said looking back down at her daughter's dress.

Principal Webber looked around the room, "We need something fun and different this year. We need something-"

"I know, you want to have the costume bedazzle right?" Harmony asked her.

"I don't know if all the bedazzle in Ohio could save these costumes," Principal Webber said.

Olivia spoke up, "Why not have my dad take over the costumes? I mean, he is a fashion designer."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Oh no."

"Mr. Hummel," the principal looked at Kurt, "Do you think you would be willing to help us out of this mess?"

"She certainly couldn't do any worse," one of the members of Team AAH spoke.

"I second the motion," another said.

"Hold on," Harmony interrupted, "This is not a democracy. I am the one in charge here."

"Well, I think we should at least ask Mr. Hummel if he would like to volunteer, "Principal Webber turned to him," What you say."

Kurt opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Principal Webber, I doubt one person could pull this all off before the show in just two weeks," Harmony pointed out.

"That is a good point," Principal Webber nodded in agreement.

"I would be willing to help," a member of Team AAH said.

"Me too," another replied, "If you just showed me what to do."

"Then it's settled, of course I'll help," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine looked over at him and gave him a thumb up. The entire room erupted in cheers from the children.

* * *

Blaine walked up to the Hummel's residence, with his guitar case in hand, and clicked the doorbell.

Inside the house, Olivia ran down the stairs, "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Kurt smiled as he watched his daughter run to the door. He was stationed at the table with a sewing machine and lots of blue sparkly fabric.

Olivia opened the door, "Hi Mr. Anderson!"

"Hey Olivia," Blaine said to her, "Ready to work on your song?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded her head excitedly. "Daddy just said to stay out of his hair."

"Did he?" Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt peeked through the door way, "Hey, I am busy at work and I can't afford to have any interruptions."

Olivia looked up at Blaine, "He is a little cranky."

"Well, we better be careful then," Blaine said as he followed Olivia to the living room.

"I heard that," Kurt said as he sat back down at the table, "And I am not."

Blaine and Olivia sat down on the couch, "Okay, so what do you have so far," he asked her.

"Well I wrote a letter to Santa," Olivia started to say.

"Okay," Blaine said as he got his guitar out from the case.

"And I mailed it everything, but I think I might want to change my wish," Olivia said picking up her notebook.

"But you said you sent it out already," Blaine said as he took a pick from his pocket.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yes, but Santa would definitely hear it if I sang a song to him, right? I know he's not at the school, but I mean he does hear everything."

"You are absolutely right," Blaine said as he turned to face Olivia, "Can I see what you wrote?"

Olivia handed Blaine her notebook, "It's just a couple of lines."

Blaine read over the lines.

 **Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out?**  
 **I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now.**

He was quite impressed with what she had so far.

Kurt watched them from his spot in the dining room.

"It's not a great poem, and I know it doesn't really rhyme yet. I know I have to redo it," Olivia said sounding defeated.

"How about we decide that together," Blaine said as he nudged her with his elbow. He read the words out loud, "Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out? I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now. I love this, it's fantastic."

"But it's not a song," Olivia said to him.

"Why not?" Blaine asked her. He looked to see a look of disappoint on Olivia's face. He strummed his guitar and sang, "Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out?"

Olivia looked at him wide eyed, "How'd you do that?"

"Christmas magic," Blaine said and strummed the guitar again and began to sing, "Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out? I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now."

Olivia sang after him, "And I don't know how you do the things you do while I'm asleep on Christmas Eve."

"That's perfect," Blaine smiled as he picked up the notebook, "Write it down and we'll sing it together."

Kurt hit the petal on the sewing machine and watched as they worked together.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. He strummed the guitar and two of them started to sing.

"Santa, if you get this letter won't you help me out? I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now," they sang, and then Olivia finished the song, "And I don't know how you do the things you do while I'm asleep on Christmas Eve."

"That's great!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Let's do it again okay," Blaine said to her.

They worked for a while longer and Blaine strummed his guitar, "Olivia, how about we-" and he looked over to see Olivia had fallen asleep. He covered her with the blanket on the side of the couch.

Standing up and stretching, Blaine walked into the dining room where Kurt was also standing up to stretch. "So how goes the progress?" he asked Kurt.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kurt said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Did you need a refill?" Carole asked him peeking out from kitchen. She had been busy making cookies that evening.

"No, I think I'm going to call it a night," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine pointed over his shoulder, "She was busy."

"My sleeping angel," Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"She was going back and forth between the song and wanting to decorate the rest of the Christmas tree," Blaine told him.

"I know our ornaments are somewhere," Kurt said as he looked around the living room, "I packed them up and moved them out here."

Blaine nodded his head, "Could they have been lost in the move?"

"You know, there are a few boxes of books we had put in the closet," Kurt said thinking.

"Maybe they are there," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt walked down the hall to the closet and Blaine followed him. Kurt opened the door and turned on the light. "Oh there they are," he said pointing to the box on the bottom of the stack.

Blaine helped him move them and get the box out.

Kurt opened the box and was devastated by what he saw, "They are all broken."

Looking in the box, Blaine saw the different ornaments broken and in pieces, "Maybe you can salvage some of them."

Lifting a photo frame, Kurt started to cry, "This was a gift from my parents when Liv was first born." He wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, I know it's silly. They are just ornaments."

Blaine shook his head, "It's not silly. These are part of your past. Maybe you can start new, with your new future."

"That's the problem," Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I don't know where my future is even going. I thought I did, but look where it got me."

"Hey, it got you back to people that care about you," Blaine said quietly, "Kurt you have to give yourself a break, you are doing the best you can right now."

"What if that isn't good enough," Kurt said sounding defeated.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "Then you wait. Wait patiently and things will change, just see how things play out."

Kurt nodded his head, "You are such a good guy. You are a good guy Blaine. Did you know that?"

Giving a small shrug, Blaine looked down for a moment, "Maybe, but you kind of make it easy."

Looking down at Blaine, Kurt bit his bottom lip. He almost, he wanted too, but he shook himself from his thoughts as he heard Blaine speak.

"I should probably get going, it's late," Blaine said standing up.

"Right, it's a school night," Kurt said in agreement.

Blaine gave a shrug, "I still have lots to do for this Snowflake Talent show."

"Right," Kurt nodded, "And I'm sorry again."

"Don't be sorry," Blaine shook his head as he touched Kurt's arm, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Kurt said as he walked him towards the door, "Good night." Kurt watched as Blaine left and stared at the door as he didn't want Blaine to leave.

* * *

At school the next day, they were at rehearsals for the talent show. Most of the children were trying on the outfits Kurt had made for them so far.

A girl from the singing group, Francine, twirled in her outfit, "Your dad is so cool."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I love my dress," Francine said to her.

"And I can't wait to see what he makes me," Tanya said.

Tony, who is doing his magic act, walked up to Kurt, "What did you have in mind for me?"

"Well, you are doing a magic act," Kurt tapped his chin, "We could go for the traditional coat and tails, or how would you feel to perform your magical act as a magical elf?"

Tony thought for a moment, "Mr. Hummel, I like the way you think."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Okay thanks." He walked over to the girls, "So ladies, I know you are performing as a group so I thought you would have matching outfits."

"Yeah," Tanya said excitedly.

"No," Melody said interrupting them.

Tanya looked over at Melody, "I thought that is what we decided as a group."

Melody shook her head, "My mom bought me something elegant and simple, that will really make me pop."

"Oh, I'm sure she did," Kurt said giving a nod, "Well that is why I am working extra hard to make sure everyone's outfit pops. I had a really cute idea for you, if you change your mind let me know, okay?"

Melody looked off, "Okay, thanks."

Kurt went to measure Francine to see if it needed any adjustments, "Oh Liv, where is Blaine? I thought you two were supposed to be practicing?"

"He said he needed to be in the auditorium getting it ready," Olivia said to her father, "He told me to meet him there."

"Then you can go then," Kurt told her, "But I was hoping to hear a bit of the song."

"Dad, not until the night of production," Olivia told him, "It's a surprise."

"Oh, well if it's a surprise, okay," Kurt smiled at her. "Off you go then," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Olivia ran off. He turned back to Francine, "Alright, let's take a look at this princess. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Francine smiled at him.

"I think we will just need to take it in a bit at the waist," Kurt said as he measured, "And it will be perfect."

* * *

Kurt walked out of the fabric store with yet another few yards of silver tulle material. He vows after this show, he won't make another skirt overlay for many years to come. He was busy trying to juggling everything in his hands, he didn't notice someone walking out of the door.

"Oh sorry," Kurt said and he lowered the fabric roll, "Blaine?"

"Sorry," Blaine said, "Did I get you in the face at all?"

"No," Kurt smiled as he shook his head, "I'm fine. Hi."

"Hi," Blaine smiled back at him. He looked down at Kurt's full arms, "So were you doing some last minute shopping?"

"Huh?" Kurt said and looked down, "Oh right, yeah. My parents are looking after Olivia tonight, so I thought I would get a few last things."

"How is it going with all the outfits and everything?" Blaine asked him.

"Good," Kurt said with a nod, "I have mothers cutting the patterns, so I feel that we are okay."

Blaine smiled at him, "Good."

Kurt looked at him, "How about you?"

"Well Olivia has made me take a vow of silence about her performance, so that's great," Blaine said with a laugh.

"So you're happy with how everything is turning out?" Kurt asked him trying to coast something out of Blaine.

Blaine kept his mouth shut, "Um, well, I don't...well..."

"Okay, fine," Kurt said to him.

"I told you, vow of silence," Blaine teased.

"Alright," Kurt said as they started to walk down the sidewalk. "Actually I always wanted to ask, how did you get into teaching? I mean you are wonderful with the kids and they love you."

"That is nice to hear," Blaine said as he put his hands in his pockets, "Actually my career took a zig and zag, before I went into teaching."

"You didn't start teaching right out of college?" Kurt asked him.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "To be honest, I wanted to be Broadway. I went out to New York and did a few off Broadway shows," he glanced over and saw Kurt looking at him with disbelief.

"You're kidding?" Kurt asked.

"No, don't be so surprised," Blaine smiled at him, "I was actually in an amazing theater group. We toured a bit and hit the ground running."

"Wow," Kurt said looking over at him, "So what happened?"

"It was a lot, the hours and work we had to put in," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I did enjoy it, but it took a toll on me. I mean maybe one day I'll go back, but for now I like where I am and what I do."

"But what about your dream?" Kurt asked him.

"If I'm being honest, I feel a bit more a thrill teaching than I did than performing," Blaine said giving a nod, "And that's the truth. And then teaching became my dream."

"I get that," Kurt nodded his head, "I do get that."

"You do?" Blaine asked him.

"Sure, for the longest time all I ever wanted to be was a fashion designer working at Vogue," Kurt said, "The closet I got was working as an intern at , which was difficult once I was in school. I always dreaming of having my own line and own store."

Blaine gave a nod, "So what about now?"

"Moving back home and living with my parents," Kurt smiled, "It's been amazing. It's probably more than I hoped for."

"That's great Kurt," Blaine smiled at him.

"There is always moments when I think about when I could design the next best thing," Kurt said and he started to look around snow started to fall from the sky.

"I suppose life is about balance, right?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine, "I should-"

"I'll help," Blaine said as held up the things he had been carrying of Kurt's, "Let's get you home."

* * *

Kurt pulled Olivia's dress over her head and he smiled, "Perfect." It looked like a Santa outfit, but it was a dress.

Olivia touched the soft fuzzy collar, "I love it!"

They worked together on the outfits for the show. And when they took them to the school, the students loved them.

Kurt was so happy Olivia was making friends and doing what she loved. He couldn't believe how wonderful life was right now.

The bell rang out signaling the beginning of Christmas break had children running out the school excitedly. In the music room, Blaine and Olivia were working on her song.

"Okay Liv," Blaine said to her, "There something I need to talk to you about."

"What about?" Olivia asked him.

"Well, I have kept my vow of silence," Blaine said to her, "That was my end of the bargain, but you haven't kept your end of the bargain. I haven't heard your whole song."

"Some of the verses are a work in progress," Olivia said trying to think of something to say.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll take your word for it," Blaine said with a nod, "But you know Olivia, I am confident when you are confident. Do you know what that means?"

"I know, I shouldn't keep changing the lyrics," Olivia said with a sigh, "But what if I choke?"

"You won't choke," Blaine told her.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked him, "I'm just a little kid. It's entirely possible."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You are adorable. How about this, what if we taught the rest of the kids the song."

Olivia gave him a look.

"Not the entire song, just the chorus. It is still your song," Blaine said to her, "It is still your song and your wish, but in the chorus they will be your back up singers. So when you get up on that stage, you will feel more confident having all your background singers with you."

Blaine could still see a look of uncertainty in Olivia's eyes. "How about we just try it," he turned back to the piano, "You and I. I want you to start and we'll just do the chorus. Ready, 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

Blaine and Olivia walked through the door and Kurt looked up from his task, "Hey, thank you so much for bringing her home."

Burt was sitting in his recliner, "Nice to see you again Blaine."

"You too Burt," Blaine smiled at him and then turned back to Kurt, "It was no problem."

Olivia looked at the ornaments Kurt had on the table, "What are these Daddy?"

"Actually these are some of the ornaments I had when I was growing up," Kurt told her, "I thought it would be fun to put them on the tree."

"What happened to ours?" Olivia asked him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and tried to find the words to tell his daughter, "Well honey, some of them were broken in the move and I tried to save most of them. I also found some new ones, I thought we could add them to the tree."

"Okay," Olivia said and she looked up, "Mr. Anderson, do you think you can stay and help hang them? Please?"

"I don't know," Blaine looked over at the tree, "That is a huge tree and it would take days to decorate."

"Please, Mr. Anderson," Olivia said giving her best round eyes.

"Okay, fine I will stay only if you stop with the puppy dog eyes," Blaine pointed at her, "Stop," he teased.

Olivia let out a giggle.

"Oh look," Blaine looked up and saw the same look on Kurt's face, "You're doing it now too. Like father, like daughter. Okay, I'm in. What shall we hang up first?"

Later on, Blaine and Kurt were adding tinsel on the tree. "I always thought trees looked better with a little tinsel," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, "I did too," he glanced at Blaine and tossed some on him, "And better on you too."

Blaine tossed some on Kurt's head, "Now you look like a 80s rocker, quite glamorous."

Carole and Burt looked over at them fondly.

Olivia smiled as she watched Blaine and Kurt interact. She then interrupted, "You guys come on, we still need to put the star on top."

"Right, now whose job is it?" Burt asked.

"How about," Blaine handed Olivia the star, "Olivia puts the star on top."

Olivia held the star, "But I'm too little."

"Really?" Blaine asked as he lifted her high, "How about now?"

"Be careful," Kurt said holding his hands out.

Olivia placed the star on top of the tree, "Done!"

"Perfect," Blaine said as he set her down.

"Quick, turn on the lights," Olivia said excitedly, "Turn on the lights."

Burt plugged in the tree and they all looked at the decorated tree.

"I think it looks amazing," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"It does look pretty," Blaine said.

Kurt glanced at the clock, "It's getting late, and you should probably head up to bed Liv."

"Yeah, I should get going," Blaine said looking at his watch.

"I don't want to go to bed yet," Olivia said.

"Fine, ten more minutes," Kurt said to her.

"Oh well, I'm tired," Blaine said, "Can I go to bed?"

The doorbell ran suddenly.

"Who could that be?" Carole asked.

Kurt started to walk to the door, "I'll get it. I think maybe it's...Rachel!"

"Surprise!" Rachel said holding out her arms.

Kurt pulled her in for a hug, "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel followed Kurt in the house, "I had to get here." They walked into the living room.

"Aunt Rachel!" Olivia ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company," Rachel said looking over at the mystery man. "Hello Burt, Hi Carole."

"Hello dear," Carole smiled at her.

Burt waved, "Hi Rachel."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Rachel walked over, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I lived with Kurt back in New York."

"I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," Blaine said politely.

Kurt turned to Rachel, "So what are you doing here, it's not like you were in the neighborhood."

"No, I actually decided to come here because I have some great news," Rachel turned to Kurt, "So great that I bought a plane ticket and flew here in person. So you know that show I am in currently?"

"The new one?" Kurt asked her, "The Life and Times of a Drama Queen?"

"Yes, well you see the costume designer has had quite the resume himself. He runs and owns his fashion boutique," Rachel said excitedly, "I actually gave him some of your designs you left behind and he loved them."

"But why?" Kurt asked her.

"Because you are an amazing designer Kurt, and everyone deserves to know about it," Rachel put a hand on his arm, "And Kurt, he said he has a spot for you. He wants you to bring your line into his stores."

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly, "That's amazing! It's unbelievable."

"It's what you always wanted right?" Blaine said to him, "It's great, congratulations.

Burt patted Kurt on the back, "This is wonderful news kiddo."

"And," Rachel said speaking up again, "He said he would pay for all your moving costs back to New York."

Olivia's smile fell, "New York?"

Blaine's smile started to fall too.

"Yeah, New York," Rachel said excitedly, "You guys get to move back, isn't that great?"

"I-um-" Kurt said trying to find the words to say.

Rocking on his feet, Blaine knew it was his time to go, "I think I should get going. Like you said it's late. And I have to get home."

"Don't go," Kurt said to him.

"It's okay," Blaine said to Kurt, "I have to go. It's all about finding your way right?" He turned Rachel, "It was lovely meeting you."

Rachel gave him a nod, "Nice meeting you too."

Blaine turned to Olivia, "I will see you tomorrow bright and early. See you later guys." He left the house closing the door behind him.

Rachel turned Kurt, "So how excited are you guys?"

"But we live here now, right Dad?" Olivia turned to look at her father.

"Yeah, Rach this is actually a lot to take in all at once," Kurt told her.

Rachel sat down on the couch, "What is there to think about, all you have to do is say yes."

Kurt put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "We just got settled here."

"And, you will just get settled again," Rachel told him, "I mean, what's the big deal?"

Olivia looked up her father again with tears in her eyes and she took off running up the stairs.

"Liv wait," Kurt said following her.

* * *

Olivia sat in her room thinking about everything that has happened over the past month.

She honestly didn't expect to love moving to Lima, Ohio like she thought she would. She felt a bit guilty with her earlier letter to Santa Claus with a wish to move back to New York.

Opening her notebook, Olivia thought about how she gets to eat with her dad every night, and how much she loves Mr. Anderson. She doesn't think its fair they are going to have move after everything that has happened.

Olivia traced the words in her journal. She had wished for Mr. Anderson and her father to fall in love, but it seems she wished it too late. It may be a silly wish, but she knows her dad deserves to be happy too.

Pounding her fist on the desk, Olivia knocked her notebook off. She went to pick it up and saw it landed on the pages of the song she is going to sing.

Thinking to herself, Olivia thought maybe because she hasn't sung her song yet that is why her new wish isn't true. She gave herself nod and realized she needs to sing in the talent show. She is going to have a Merry Christmas yet.

* * *

The night of the Snowflake Extravaganza Talent Show, Kurt walked through the back doors holding an outfit. He had on his own special outfit. He had on black fitted dress pants, a white shirt, and red vest with a matching red tie. It was an outfit of his own creation.

Kurt looked around for Blaine, but he was no where to be seen. He spotted him and was about to walk over to him, when Blaine walked off. His shoulders fell knowing he couldn't run off after him.

Walking over to the rack, Kurt placed the outfit he had on it. He let out a small sigh.

"Hey Kurt," April smiled at him, "Everyone looks so great."

"Good," Kurt smiled back.

"Not everyone," a voice said.

Kurt turned to see Harmony standing with her daughter, Melody and the principal. "Hello Harmony and Principal Webber."

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Principal Webber smiled at him, "The outfits look amazing and we want to thank you for all your hard work these past few weeks."

Harmony cleared her throat loudly.

"Right, and Mrs. Halter feel there has been an oversight with her daughter's costume," Principal Webber said to him.

"It wasn't an oversight," Harmony said, "She didn't make her one."

"I didn't," Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't make her one because she insisted her mother was getting her a store bought costume."

"She is a child," Harmony said to him, "And you are an adult. Now the other children are going to upstage my daughter because of the costumes you made."

"I wouldn't have let that happen Harmony," Kurt told her, "You would have to be completely heartless to want to try to outshine a nine year old."

Harmony gave him a look.

"Which is why, I made an extra one, just in case Melody had a change of heart," Kurt walked over to the rack and picked up the outfit he had walked in with earlier.

"You did what?" Harmony asked confused.

"Isn't it nice the Christmas spirit is alive and well here in Lima," Principal Webber smiled at Harmony.

Melody held up the dress, "Look Mommy, it's even prettier than the one we bought from the store."

"Thank you sweetheart," Kurt told her.

Harmony stood sulking for a moment, "And what do we say Mr. Hummel?"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," Melody said with a smile on her face.

Kurt smiled at her, "You are very welcome."

Melody ran off to go change her dress.

Harmony looked over at Kurt, "Kurt, thank you. You didn't have too, and you did a great job."

"Thank you Harmony," Kurt said.

"Well considering you only had rayon to work with," Harmony said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Kurt let out a laugh.

The principal leaned close to his ear, "You take what you can get." Principal Webber turned to Harmony, "How about we look into getting Mr. Hummel a permanent part on the PTA team."

Harmony nodded her head slowly, "Oh yeah...yeah. I know we can talk about it and come up with something."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head, "Baby steps."

Principal Webber gave him a wink.

Backstage Olivia was sitting in her costume trying not to be nervous for her performance.

"Hi Olivia," Francine waved at her, "Good luck on your performance."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled at her.

Tanya walked over and gave her a hug, "Break a leg Olivia."

"Thanks," Olivia said hugging her back.

Melody appeared next, "Hi Olivia." She sat down beside Olivia, "Your dad is pretty awesome."

"I know," Olivia said with a bright smile, "But that's for saying it."

Kurt appeared around the corner, "Hey you."

Olivia turned, "Hi Dad."

"Melody would you mind if I talked to Liv alone for a second?" Kurt asked her.

"Oh, course," Melody sat up and walked away.

Kurt sat down beside his daughter and looked at her, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Is Rachel here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head, "She came to watch you sing. And so did Grandpa and Grandma. Because the only thing that matters tonight is this show. And your big song."

"And after?" Olivia asked.

Kurt breathed in and out, "And after we are going to sit down and talk about everything." They nodded their heads, Kurt reached over taking Olivia's hand, "But I promise you, I'm not going to make anymore big decisions without you ever again."

"Promise?" Olivia said holding up her pinky.

Kurt linked their pinkies together, "I promise. We are in this together no matter what. Deal?"

Olivia nodded her head, "Deal."

"And I love you," Kurt said tearing up, "I love you more than life itself. You know that right?"

Olivia gave another nod.

"Good," Kurt reached over and pulled her in for a hug, "Cause if not, I would have to tickle you an awful lot."

Olivia giggled as he father tickled her sides, "Okay, okay."

The show was starting soon, so Blaine picked up the microphone, "Hello everyone and welcome. If you would like to take your seats, the show will be starting in just a few minutes. Thank you."

Kurt rubbed Olivia's back, "You go knock 'um dead, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia said as she stood up to get wait for her turn.

Blaine took his seat at the piano. He looked over the music he had to play tonight as everyone sat down and got settled.

Kurt went into the audience and found his parents and Rachel. "How are you doing?"

"Oh we are so excited," Carole said.

Burt held up the camera, "Need to get it all on video."

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine at the piano. "Um, I need to go talk to Blaine," he walked over to him.

Rachel leaned over, "Is that the guy who was over last night?"

"Yes, that is Blaine Anderson," Carole nodded her head, "He is the music teacher at the school."

"Oh, interesting," Rachel said as she watched Kurt sit beside Blaine on the piano bench.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt, "Oh hey Kurt. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Or break a leg, I'm not sure. A combination of the two of them."

"Well thank you, that means a lot," Blaine smiled at him, "I don't think we would have gotten where we are without your help though. So thank you."

Kurt finally had the courage to say what he had been wanting too since this morning. "Listen, I know we haven't gotten a chance to talk about-"

The lights flickered above them.

"Oh, hold on the show is getting started," Blaine told him, "We need to get going here."

"Right, yeah," Kurt stood up.

"Enjoy the show," Blaine told him, "And you look great by the way."

Kurt nodded his head as thanks and he made his way back to his parents and Rachel.

The entire room clapped in applause for the beginning of the show.

The principal stood on the stage, "Hello and welcome to Hawthorne Elementary. Let's all thank Harmony Halter the head of our PTA who organized the show.

The room clapped for her and one person booed. And Harmony standing on the side of the stage just rolled her eyes.

"And we need to thank Kurt Hummel, who designed and created the most brilliant costumes we have ever seen in a Lima, Ohio production."

The room cheered and clapped once again, but a bit louder this time. Kurt gave a small waved from his seat.

"And with out further ado, let's start the show with dance number from Francine Stewart, Tanya Reed, and Melody Halter.

The three girls took the stage to sing wearing their angel princess costumes Kurt had made. Harmony watched from the side of the stage again.

 _Dashing through the snow  
_ _In a one horse open sleigh  
_ _Over the fields we go  
_ _Laughing all the way._

The girls movements were more smooth and in rhythm with the song.

 _Bells on bob tails ring  
_ _Making spirits bright.  
_ _What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight_

Moving around the stage, the girls sang and danced for everyone in the audience. Harmony smiled as she watched them perform.

 _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
_ _Jingle all the way.  
_ _Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!_

 _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
_ _Jingle all the way.  
_ _Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

 _Dashing through the snow  
_ _In a one horse open sleigh  
_ _Over the fields we go  
_ _Laughing all the way._

"So, that wasn't the first time Blaine has been over at your house?" Rachel asked Carole.

"Oh no, not the first date," Carole shook her head, "Although not to one he is willing to admit."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on, there is nothing to talk about."

"Oh we'll be the judge of that," Rachel told him.

Someone then shooshed them as the girls finished their performance on stage.

 _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
_ _Jingle all the way.  
_ _Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

The room applauded for the girls and their dance routine.

Tony was on stage next to do his magic tricks.

Kurt leaned over, "He thinks I'm moving to New York, so there is nothing to talk about."

Rachel stared at her friend, "He likes you."

Carole nodded her head, "He really really does."

Burt then nodded his own head.

"Dad, you too?" Kurt asked him

"I can't deny what I see kid," Burt shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh stop," Kurt said glancing over at Blaine.

"He thinks you're moving to New York, so he is doing that mean boy thing," Rachel whispered.

"Like where he pretends to not care because you're leaving," Carole finished for her.

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes."

Kurt looked at the both of them, "Have anything add Dad?"

"Nope, I think they summed it all up," Burt said with a laugh.

"Well there is not a mean bone in his body," Kurt looked over longingly at Blaine who was smiling at Tony on the stage.

"Oh I see now," Rachel smiled, "You like him too."

"Mm hmm, I called it," Carole said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nudged Kurt with her elbow.

Tony finished his magic routine and everyone clapped for him.

Principal Webber appeared on the stage, "And with that, we will take a brief intermission."

The house lights came on. Kurt let out a sigh, "I just wish I could go explain everything to him."

"Go no," Rachel pushed Kurt's knee, "You have your chance."

"Now?" Kurt asked.

"Now or never," Carole told him.

"Just go Kurt," Burt said with a sigh.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's bluntness and he stood up. He didn't move for a moment as he watched as Blaine was reorganizing his music on his stand.

Sitting back down at the piano, Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Hi."

Blaine looked at him, "Hi Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked looking around.

"I wanted to explain," Kurt started.

"No, you don't have too," Blaine shook his head, "I get it, and you aren't cut out for the small town life. And it's fine, you have this great opportunity back in New York. Nothing is holding you back."

"No you don't get it," Kurt said interrupting Blaine's speech.

"I don't?" Blaine said looking down with a sad look in his eyes.

"This is home," Kurt told him. Blaine turned to face him more. "I'm turning down the job," Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Olivia is finally happy here and I can't uproot her again," Kurt said to him, "I could possibly start my own business right here. In the home that I grew up in. I never thought I could feel this way again about someone until I met-"

"Me?" Blaine asked him with a laugh.

"Yes you," Kurt smiled as he reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Of course. I feel bad, I didn't go over and talk to you that day at our competition, but we found each other now."

"And it feels like you've been looking everywhere?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded his head with tears in his eyes, "Yeah."

"You know," Blaine said, "I regretted the moment I never went up to the handsome kid in the black shirt with red tie and immaculate hair and asked him out on a date."

Letting out a laugh, Kurt smiled, "Well, now is your chance."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine leaned forward and Kurt started to too, but Principal Webber interrupted them.

"And next up I want to thank the PTA on the fantastic bake sale," Principal Webber announced.

Leaning over, Blaine nudged his shoulder to the audience, "People are looking at us."

Kurt just ducked his head and smiled.

"And now, the newest member of Hawthorne Elementary is going to be singing a song, an original song at that," Principal Webber held her arms out, "Olivia Hummel." And she made her way off the stage.

The curtains opened and Olivia was standing on center stage with all of the students dancing and singing behind her.

Burt, Carole, and Rachel clapped the loudest in the audience. "That's my granddaughter!" Burt shouted and pointed to himself.

Kurt shook his head from his spot beside Blaine and clapped for his daughter.

Olivia grabbed the microphone and started to sing with the students singing as her background dancers.

 _Oh Santa's gonna make it right this Christmas  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right, right  
_ _Oh, Santa  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas  
_ _Oh, Santa  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right, right_

 _Santa  
_ _If you get this letter  
_ _Won't you help me out?  
_ _I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now  
_ _And I don't know how  
_ _You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas Eve_

Everyone in the audience started to clap along with the beat. Blaine mouthed the words as Olivia sang.

 _But it's amazing  
_ _And I bet that you can hear the words I'm saying  
_ _Because every time I see Christmas lights  
_ _I feel so good inside  
_ _And I just can't fake it_

 _Ooh-whee-ooh-whee-ooh_

 _They say it's unrealistic  
_ _Well I believe in you Saint Nick  
_ _So grant this wish for me right quick  
_ _Please, Santa won't you come and make it right this Christmas night?_

Everyone in the audience was dancing and clapping along to Olivia's song.

 _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right  
_ _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas night_

Olivia looked over at her father for the next verse.

 _Oh, Santa  
_ _Daddy met a boy who makes him feel so nice  
_ _I saw them looking at each other once or twice  
_ _With love in their eyes, so you can scoop him up  
_ _And swoop him right down my chimney_

Kurt froze. Blaine stopped bobbing his head to the song and he looked over at Kurt who was looking over at him as well.

 _I've been really, really, really good this year  
_ _So put on that red suit and make him appear  
_ _Because Christmas cheer  
_ _Just ain't the same for this little lady  
_ _Come on, oh Kris Kringle, save me_

Rachel looked over at Kurt and touched her heart. Carole and Burt were watching their granddaughter perform.

 _Whee-ooh-whee-ooh_

 _They say it's unrealistic  
_ _But I believe in you, Saint Nick  
_ _So grant this wish for me right  
_ _Please, Santa won't you come and make it right this Christmas night?_

 _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right  
_ _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas night_

Olivia danced around with her friends on the stage. Her Santa dress twirled as she spun.

 _Whee-ooh-whee-ooh_

 _Oh, Santa_

 _Oh, Santa_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Oh, Santa_

 _Oh, Santa_

Walking up to the microphone, Olivia started to sing again.

 _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right, right  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right, right_

 _Oh, Santa Claus  
_ _If you get this letter, please don't make me wait  
_ _Cause all the same, well I've been kinda down today  
_ _So hop on your sleigh  
_ _I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies_

 _The tree's all sparkly and glows  
_ _And I know Daddy needs love, oh  
_ _So soon as you leave the North Pole  
_ _Santa, won't you come and make it right this Christmas_

 _Now!_

Everyone applauded as Olivia sung her high note.

 _Santa's gonna come and make it right  
_ _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right this Christmas_

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt looked back at him. They both leaned in and finally kissed.

Burt, Carole and Rachel watched them from the audience. "That's my son!" Burt shouted.

Olivia looked over and smiled brightly at her dad and teacher.

 _Santa's gonna come and make it right  
_ _Ho, ho, ho  
_ _Santa's gonna come and make it right, right!_

* * *

"Daddy wake up!" Olivia said jumping on Kurt, "It's Christmas!"

Kurt groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face, "What time is it?"

"It's already 7 o'clock," Olivia told him, "Come on, Mr. Anderson is on his way over too."

"Blaine is coming over?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

"Daddy, you invited him remember," Olivia put a hand on her hip.

Kurt jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Olivia groaned, "I just want to open my presents." She walked downstairs where her grandparents were sitting in the living room, "He is getting ready now."

Burt pulled Olivia to sit in his lap, "I remember when your dad was little, and he tried to wait up for Santa one night."

"He did?" Olivia asked surprised, "Did he see him?"

"Well he set up camp in his doorway because he used to be able to see the living room from there," Burt told her. "He fell asleep not even a half hour later," Burt laughed, "He had his little binoculars in his hands."

Olivia giggled, "What else did Daddy do at Christmas time?"

Carole smiled, "One Christmas he and Finn slept in until almost ten. We had to jump on their beds to wake them up. That was a fun, we had a big surprise for them that year."

"What was the surprise?" Olivia asked.

"It was that Carole was adopting me and Burt adopted Finn," Kurt said as he sat down on the couch beside Carole.

Olivia tiled her head to the side, "But you were already old when they got married."

"Yes that is true," Carole nodded her head.

"But we wanted the boys to know that we loved both of them very much," Burt said with a smile.

Olivia nodded her head, "I like that," she smiled. The doorbell rang and Olivia jumped off of Burt's lap, "I'll get it!"

Kurt looked over at Carole, "That feels like a long time ago."

Olivia walked into the living room with Blaine being pulled in. He had gifts in his arms, "Merry Christmas everyone!" Blaine said happily.

"Merry Christmas!" they replied. Kurt walked over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"No, we open presents now," Olivia said as she pulled her dad over to the tree, "You can kiss later."

"Sounds like a good idea," Burt said to Olivia with a laugh.

"Oh Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Olivia picked up a present, "And the first present goes to Grandma!"

They opened all their presents and had a wonderful dinner sharing it with the people they love. Santa did grant their wishes this year, making dreams come true they never thought they had.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Have a very Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy days!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
